kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Resurgence
Resurgence (暗雲の再来, An'un no Sairai) is the 43rd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Tokiko Yukimura standing before a cave. She has placed talismans all around the entrance, in preparation to form a passage to Kurosusuki. Though it is a great distance away, she is confident she will remain undetected. Tokiko focuses her power on the cave, and a portal begins to form. In a forest, Yoshimori faces the trio following him in the previous episode. Shu Akitsu tries to make small talk, but Sen Kagemiya interrupts and says they want to train with Yoshimori. Shu introduces himself and the third boy (Dai Yaegashi), and Sen begins the training session abruptly, with the other two quickly joining in. Yoshimori complains about three-on-one being unfair, but Sen replies it should be no problem for a Legitimate Successor, and dares him to catch them. Yoshimori focuses on Dai first, but is momentarily stunned when Dai produces clones, each armed with senbon needles. Yoshimori locates the real Dai when he notices that while attacking, only one set of senbon actually hit his Kekkai, meaning the others are illusions. He captures Dai in a Kekkai, then chases Shu, who dodges all of his Kekkai. In his efforts to get away, Shu accidentally reveals a large pair of wings. While this stuns Yoshimori, Sen slips behind him and presses his claws against Yoshimori's throat. Sen says he is disappointed that Yoshimori was beaten so easily. Yoshimori then produces a thin, dark aura around his body, forcing Sen away and destroying his claws. Yoshimori asks why they're playing games, since Kokuboro is so dangerous, and their friend is dead. Shu apologizes and tries to explain that they're not actually in the Combat Unit, but Sen says he isn't sorry, since as strong as Gen was, he still died, and they stand no chance. Sen describes how when Gen went to fight, they were always left standing behind him, and asks if it was the same for Yoshimori. Yoshimori promises to avenge Gen and defeat Kaguro. At the Sumimura Home, Toshimori beats Masamori at chess. Toshimori wonders if they should really be playing, but Masamori says it's fine. Toshimori adds that he's worried about Yoshimori, who he thinks has been sneaking off alone to secretly train. Masamori doesn't appear concerned. Yoshimori trains against the crows again, this time catching them all with ease, but knows he still isn't fast enough to beat Kaguro. His thoughts are interrupted when a Kekkai hits him, and Masamori appears. Masamori tells him that the Night Troop will take the lead in the battle against Kokuboro, and that Yoshimori will need to follow his orders. Yoshimori agrees without a fight, tired of worrying about everything, but on the condition that he alone fights Kaguro. He thinks he can win if he uses his dark aura. Masamori is startled, amazed that Yoshimori learned it by instinct. Masamori reminds Yoshimori that their main priority is protecting Karasumori. In Kokuboro, Byaku asks how Sakon's preparations for battle are going. Sakon eagerly promises to conquer Karasumori. Shion thinks that trusting Sakon is risky, but Byaku reveals that while Sakon is fighting, she will be handling their true task, so it doesn't matter if Sakon wins or not. A man from the Shadow Organization warns Masamori that Kokuboro's army will attack soon. Masamori warns Yoshimori as he leaves for school, and Yoshimori tells Tokine on the way. Tokine is worried about their ability to protect Karasumori, since Tokiko is still away, and Yoshimori tells her that his grandfather has offered to protect the Yukimura Home as well. Yurina Kanda tries to defend Yoshimori when Mr. Kurosu finds him asleep again, saying he has a good reason, but is unable to come up with a good one. At lunchtime Yurina watches with Ayano and Kyoko as Yoshimori loses another coffee milk battle. Kirara Kawakami notices that Tokine isn't eating her lunch, and Tokine says she isn't hungry. Kirara invites her out to a movie tomorrow or the day after, but Tokine declines, knowing she must prepare for the coming battle. Mao Shinohara claims that Kirara should give up, since Tokine would rather spend all night studying. Tokine apologizes for being so busy, but Kirara tells her they'll just go when she has time. Tokine realizes how different her life is from everyone else's. Tokine returns a book she borrowed to Mr. Mino. He is surprised that she got done so quickly since it was in another language, but Tokine admits she never finished it. He offers to let her keep it longer, and Tokine accidentally says she might not get to return it. She corrects herself by saying she might not remember to return it. Tokine finds Yoshimori on the school roof and asks what will happen if Kokuboro takes over Karasumori. Yoshimori assures her it won't happen because he'll stop them. Shigemori tells Masamori that he will be unable to help in battle, since he must protect both homes. He still does not approve of Masamori's methods, but entrusts the protection of Karasumori to Masamori, Yoshimori, and the Night Troop. That night, Tokine still finds it a little odd to have so many other people at the school while they're on duty. Yoshimori's mind is only on Kaguro. Masamori calls home with a warning as Kokuboro's black clouds begin to roll in, and prepares the Night Troop. Masamori is concerned about their chances if the enemy retreats to the other world, since he knows Tokiko's passage is the only way to pursue. Atora Hanashima gives final orders to her demons, telling them to do whatever they have to in order to win. Hakota warns everyone as the black clouds get closer. Sakon is already confident of his victory. Differences from Manga Navigation Category:Episodes